GW Boys+Airplane Trip=Total Chaos!!
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: The GW Boys tries to get to the Sanq Kingdom by air, but soon they thought it would be better to take their Gundams instead.


Hi. I know that the last story that I just type was pretty sick. Plus I feel bad about myself doing that, but there are some people who like porno, or write that is just plain sick. (Don't take me as one of them) So I apologize about that, and I'll promise I'll never do it again. Here's my fanfic, and please enjoy. (^_^)  
  
GW Boys+Airplane Trip=Total Chaos!!  
  
It was 9:30 A.M., and Heero and the other pilots were in a blue sports car, driving over 152 M/H, trying to get to the airport.  
  
Heero: (driving of course) DAMMIT!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!( starts hitting the honker very hard)  
  
Quatre: (sweatdropping) Ummm....Heero. You should calm down a little. Besides, the plane doesn't leave until 10:30.  
  
Heero: (looks at Quatre with a death glare) Listen! I'm trying to get there within 20 minutes from now, and I don't need your fucking help! Got it!!!  
  
Quatre: (very scared) Y-yes s-si-sir.  
  
Heero and the others made to the airport within 2 minutes, and 35 seconds. Heero rammed into a parked car, causing it fly, hit the ground, and exploded.  
  
Heero: (jumping out of the wrecked car) Well, what the fuck are you waiting for!! Come on now!!( runs to the airport)  
  
Trowa: (cries) My beautiful car.  
  
Duo: Wow! Never make another bet with Heero again.  
  
Wufei: (mumbling) Serves you right.  
  
The other Gundam pilots ran into the airport, and saw Heero arguing with the clerk. (I not very sure)  
  
Heero: Dammit! Don't you understand! I'm in a hurry!!  
  
Clerk: (nervous) Y-yes. I know, but please fill out this information sheet. This w-won't take long. I promise.  
  
Heero got very mad and pulled out his plasma......WHAT???!!! I appeared out of nowhere, and took the plasma shotgun away from him.  
  
Hellbender: Dammit Heero!! If you want a plasma shotgun so bad, than buy one!! (disappears)  
  
Heero: (starts to cry) No fair! I want a plasma shotgun, so I can kill Relena! I should have use it to kill that damn rat! Why can't I use it? No fair! No fair at all!  
  
Trowa: Umm....Heero?  
  
Heero pulls out his "regular gun" and points it at Trowa.  
  
Trowa: (sweatdropping) Ummm.....ummmm.....oh skip it.  
  
It was now 9:42, and Heero and the others made to the metal detector part. (I really hate those things.) Duo, Trowa, and Quatre went through with no problem. As for Wufei, he has to give up his sword, and a swiss army knife. Heero had many more complicated things than that...  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!! I will not leave until I get my items back!! You weak onna!!!  
  
Police woman: Well I'm sorry, but you just have to wait till you get back. Okay? Next!!  
  
Heero walked up to the metal detector.  
  
Detector: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosou!! Omae O Korosou!!  
  
Police man: Sir, please remove any metal objects from you.  
  
Heero removed his gun, and went back to the detector.  
  
Detector: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!  
  
Heero: Hn!!  
  
Police woman: You know the routine.  
  
Heero removed his brass knuckles, and went back to the detector.  
  
*** two minutes passed***  
  
Detector: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!  
  
Quatre: (groaning) Heero, hurry up!!  
  
Duo: Yeah!! Christmas just passed already!!  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSOU!!  
  
Police: Sir, is there anything else on you?  
  
Heero: Well, you already took up my gun, my brass knuckles, a homemade explosive device, my sword that I bought last month, my plasma shotgun....  
  
A 5,000 pound boulder landed on Heero's head.  
  
Heero: Just kidding!! Now where was I? Oh yeah, you are about to take up my backup gun, my rifle, my swiss army knife, a remote detonator for the bomb, my metallic tape entitled " How To Get Rid of People That Annoys You Very Much", and a gold watch.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Heero: Relena annoys me very, very, very, much, and I want to prove that I'm better than Milliardo (or Zechs if you like that name better) and Trieze  
  
Trowa: Thank you for that nice speech, now come on!! We're gonna be late!!  
  
So the Gundam Boys finish their detector adventure, and made it to the airplane gates.( Would it be easier just to use their Gundams, instead of taking the plane?)  
  
Wufei: (very calm) Okay. Now we need to get to gate 118.  
  
Duo: (very excited) No problem! Come and follow me (runs and starts counting when he passed the gates) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6....  
  
15 sec. passed...  
  
Duo: 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23,  
  
30 sec. passed...  
  
Duo: 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63....  
  
15 sec. passed...  
  
Duo: 87, 88, 89, 90....  
  
15 sec. passed...  
  
Duo: 114, 115, 116, 117, 118!!! Well here we are!! Gate 118!!  
  
Duo turned and saw the other Gundams walking slowly, and are very tired.  
  
Quatre: (panting) Oh thank God we're here!! (faints)  
  
Heero: Yeah. We...made...it. (starts to cry)  
  
Duo: Ummm...Heero? What's wrong?  
  
Heero: We're 5 minutes late! I want to get here within twenty minutes!  
  
Wufei: Uhh..Yeah. Come on. Let's get to our seats.  
  
The Gundam Boys made it to there seats and sat in this order: Trowa sat by Heero, Quatre sat by Wufei, and Duo sat by a British old man.  
  
Duo: Hi! My name is Duo Maxwell! This is my first airplane trip. Is this your first time too?  
  
Old Man: (in British accent) No.  
  
Everyone was quiet for about 10 sec., until Duo spooked again.  
  
Duo: Hey, one time I was walking in the zoo, then I was imatating the lion, then the lion did something....  
  
Old Man: Please sir. I'm not in the mood for listening your odd stories.  
  
Duo: Oh. Okay.  
  
10 sec passed...  
  
Duo: So anyway the lion saw another lion, and...  
  
Old Man: Will you please shut up!!  
  
Duo: (Shuts up and thinks to himself) Weez! No wonder why old people are mean.  
  
Then the attendants woman showed, and the pilot announced what should you do when there is a problem inside the airplane, which Wufei slept through. When the thing was over, the plane started to move and made a rumbling sound.  
  
Duo: Huh? What the?  
  
Then Duo looked out the window, and saw that the airway was getting smaller.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Then someone was falling back at the end of the plane.  
  
Wiufei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****Nine hours passed****  
  
Duo: And the next thing that happened was that flying lizard crashed on Quatre's house!! Wow! That was pretty amazing huh? Hello? Hello?  
  
Duo noticed that the old man was sleeping. Duo was so bored that he decided to look inside the old man's bag.   
  
Duo: Oh! What's this? (starts to read) Caffeine Pills. Warning Do not take this unless you are 50 years or older. (then thinks to himself) Well, it wouldn't hurt it if I take just one pill.  
  
So Duo took one pill. Then took another. Then three more. Then four, five, and a handful of pills.  
  
Duo: (getting hyper) NEED......MORE.......PILLS!!!  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Flight Attendant: Today we will be serving fish, or steak.  
  
Duo: What? You dare insult me?  
  
Flight Attendant: Sir, you will have to wait your turn.  
  
Duo: You try to kill me! But I'm invincible thanks to the power of the tri force!!! Mawahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Then Duo walked up to the cockpit. When he got there, he saw so many buttons to play with.  
  
Duo: Ooooooohhhhhh!!! Pretty button!!  
  
Pilot: What in the wild world of extreme sports are you doing here? Get the hell out of the cockpit, now!!  
  
Duo: Hahahahahaha!!! You said cock!! Hahahahahahha!!  
  
Copilot: NOW!! (pushes Duo)  
  
Meanwhile in coach section, Quatre was sleeping, and Wufei was listening to music, until he feel asleep as well. At that point, Duo unpluged the cords and repluged them in the air condition. One minute later...  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MY EARS ARE COLD!!!!! MAXWELL!!!!!!  
  
Two hours passed, and everyone was asleep, except for the high caffeine Duo, who decided to go back to the cockpit, and play with the little buttons, which he did. One minute later, everyboby woke up because everyone felt the airplane moving.  
  
Quatre: What was that?  
  
Pilot: Come down, sir. We'll see what's going on.  
  
So the pilot and copilot went to the cockpit, and saw Duo flying the airplane, and imatating fighter jets noise.  
  
Duo: (imatating fighter jets)  
  
Pilot: Dammit kid! You put the plane off of autopilot! You fool!  
  
Copilot: Ummm.....sir. I think yu better take a look at this.  
  
The pilot look out the window and a big mountain, and they were heading straight for it.  
  
Pilot: Damn. The boy put us on a suicide course!! Tell everyone to evecuate to plane, now!!  
  
The copilot waste no time, and told everyone what was going on. Then all of a sudden, the door opened, and started sucking everything, including the copilot. In about 2 sec. everyone was sreaming like hell, until Heero shot two bullets into the ceiling.  
  
Heero: Everyone, shut up!! Now, follow my instuctions, and you will survive. Okay?  
  
Everyone shook there heads.  
  
In about three minutes, everyone was jumping out the plane, and opening their parachutes.  
  
Heero: Quatre, what are you doing?  
  
Quatre: I can't leave Duo!! I have to get him!!  
  
Wufei: No!! leave his stupid ass on the plane!!  
  
Quatre: I can't go aganist my friends, can I?  
  
The other pilots shooks their heads and jumped off. Meanwhile, Quatre found Duo still in the pilot's seat.  
  
Quatre: Duo, you have to get off the plane!! If you don't, you gonna die!!!  
  
Duo: No!! I don't wanna!!  
  
Quatre: Oh Duo... (holds out two suckers)  
  
Duo eyes widened, grabbed Quatre, and parachuted out of the plane. And in the next 2 minutes, the plane exploded.  
  
Wufei: Well, thanks to Duo, you ruined our trip once again!! Dumbass!!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!! What to have to say to yourself???!!!  
  
Duo: I want my lolli!!! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Meanwhile at the Sanq Kingdom, Relena heard some type of rumbling sound.  
  
Relena: What was that?  
  
Relena walked to the window and saw a destroyed airplane coming down toward the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Relena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End.  
  
That was a mean way to kill Relena, but all of ya'll hate her, right? Anyway, review time!!!  
  
  



End file.
